Obsession
by Mavennica
Summary: a sweet one-shot smut fic


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot**.

"Son of a _bitch!"_

Claudia jumped up from her computer and ran to the stairs leading from the Warehouse office to the artifact floor. She had never heard Artie swear before, so she prepared herself for a massive artifact disaster. When she got to the bottom, Artie was alternating between grumbling to himself and sniffing deeply as he knelt down to pick up shards of glass that appeared to have come from a small perfume bottle.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Claudia said, her mouth widening into a teasing grin as she pulled out a pair of purple gloves from her back pocket and began putting them on. "You really should be more careful in the Warehouse, Artie. Some of these artifacts can be dangerous."

Artie looked up in alarm. "Claudia, stop right there!"

Claudia froze in mid-step. "Uh, okay, I am stopped." She leaned forward to get a closer look at what Artie had broken. "What am I supposed to not be seeing?"

"Claudia, STOP!" Artie shouted, holding his hands out. "Back away from me slowly. Slowly!" he said when Claudia stepped back too quickly.

Claudia backed off, taking the opportunity to observe Artie more closely. He was sweating, shaking, and nearly panting. "Artie, you're freaking me out, dude." She looked down at the broken bottle on the floor. "You been sniffing something?"

Artie relaxed the further away Claudia got from him. "Claudia, the bottle of perfume I broke was from the very first batch of Obsession cologne." He ran his hands over his face and continued. "The person who smells it becomes hyper-aware of anyone near them, to the point where that person's senses take over." Artie gulped and looked up at Claudia, slightly embarrassed. "I could feel the way your gloves slid against your ass when you took them out of your pocket, and that you liked how it felt."

Claudia raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the nearest neutralizing hose. "Fascinating," she smirked, aiming for the glass shards on the floor. When Artie closed his eyes in preparation of being sprayed, Claudia walked forward and rubbed her left nipple through her shirt. Artie groaned, feeling her pleasure as she soaked him with purple goo.

Artie stood up and shook off what excess neutralizer he could. He fixed Claudia with a frown, and when he walked past her to the shower, he smacked her ass where her gloves had been and growled, "You're going to pay for that, little girl."

Claudia worried that maybe she had gone too far. Artie hadn't looked at her at all after his shower, and he only gave gruff one-word answers when she had to ask him about a particular map she needed.

After an evening of uncomfortable silence, Artie leaned back in his chair and spoke the most words he had to her all night. "I'm headed to bed, Claudia. I'll see you in the morning."

As she watched him head to his room, Claudia alternated between fear that she had somehow managed to damage their relationship beyond repair and fury at him snubbing her all night. _What if he was really mad? I hope not. He looked really mad, though. _Claudia shifted in her chair, her brows furrowed in thought. _It wasn't even that big of a deal. It was just a joke! _Claudia stood up, her face set in a determined scowl. _Damn it, Artie, I died for you, and I won't let you treat me this way!_

Claudia marched up to Artie's bedroom door and walked in without knocking. Shutting the door behind her, she had just enough time to register that Artie wasn't in his bed when she was hit full blast with the spray of a perfume bottle.

"Artie!" she yelled, the perfume burning her nose. "What the hell-" She stopped, realization dawning on her face. She turned around to find Artie looking at her, a devilish gleam in his eye. Claudia was afraid to move. "Artie, you didn't..."

Artie was naked, his erection high and hard. Claudia was afraid to move on her own, not knowing Artie's reaction. He undressed her, his fingers gently touching all of Claudia's ticklish spots, making her jump. When she was naked, Artie noticed that she had been breathing through her mouth the whole time.

"Breathe through your nose, Claudia." She shook her head no, her lips slightly apart to allow air through. He raised a hand to her face and gently caressed her jaw. "Just breathe through your nose. One sniff is all it takes."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her fear won out over her fury. "You have been mad at me all day, Artie," she whispered, beginning to shake. "You told me earlier I would pay, and I'm afraid..."

Artie leaned in, kissing her neck, working his way up to her ear. The sensation of his beard against her skin made Claudia shiver, and she gasped when his warm breath floated into her ear. "Trust me." Claudia breathed out slowly through her mouth, and after a moment, took a deep breathe through her nose. Artie had positioned himself between her and the wall, and when Claudia's knees buckled, he caught her and carried her to his bed.

Claudia's mind whirled in amazement. She hadn't inhaled the scent of Obsession, she had inhaled the essence of Artie. His thoughts were in her thoughts, his memories in her memories, his sensations mixed with hers. She looked at Artie wide-eyed. "What is this?"

Artie chuckled, sending waves of sensation through Claudia's chest. "This, my dear, is obsession. To consume the one you love and to be consumed in return." Artie leaned in and sniffed deeply, his lips a hair's breadth from hers. "To have one person be the sun around which you revolve, their very presence giving you life." His eyes met Claudia's, and she felt that if he looked away she would die. "Possess me, Claudia." Artie inhaled deeply through his nose once more. "Make me yours, Claudia, and I will make you mine."

Claudia crushed her lips to his, a feeling similar to gravity giving her the final push. Waves of pleasure cascaded through her mind and radiated out through her body. Her essence moved forward to join Artie's, and they became one soul spanning two bodies. Claudia kissed the area where Artie's neck and shoulder met, and she knew it would feel good because it was her neck and shoulder too.

Artie kneaded her breasts, knowing to pinch the nipples ever so slightly. He trailed his tongue down her body, all her erogenous zones laid bare because they were his too. They played each other's bodies like master musicians, strumming the strings here, pounding the keys there, creating a symphony of bliss.

Claudia climbed on top of Artie, her hands stroking his chest, and sank herself on his hardness, both of them momentarily stunned into silence at the shared sensation of penetrating and being penetrated. Artie thrust up into her as Claudia rolled down onto him, their pleasure mounting. Claudia's orgasm hit the same moment as Artie's, and for one glorious, shining moment, their beings merged, their souls pulsing with the pleasure thundering through their bodies.

Claudia collapsed forward, and Artie gently moved her to the side, grabbing the blanket to pull over the two of them before they caught a chill. He pulled her to his chest, cradling her as she fell asleep. She snuggled into him, and as she drifted off, she murmured, "You are the most wonderful man in the world, Artie."

When her breath became even and deep, signalling she had fallen asleep, Artie kissed her hair and whispered, "I'm nothing compared to you."


End file.
